The Roots Of A Genius
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: Itachi's a genius. Everybody knows it. But really, how does a genius' mind work? This a collection of short stories about Itachi's life and questions. Seriously, why can no one ever answer his questions? R & R please.
1. Sandwiches

Title: Sandwiches  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to that one guy (aka not me)  
Summary: Itachi likes sandwiches. And one question about them has been itching at him.  
Warnings: None

* * *

Mikoto carefully placed the newly-made lunch on the table and checked to make sure her eldest son had everything in his bag.

The aforementioned son was digging into his breakfast of crunchy cereal. His father sat across from him and a little baby sat on a cushion a few feet away on a chair.

"Here you go, Itachi, dear", Mikoto spoke out, moving the lunch box closer to the boy.

"Thanks," answered the boy, finishing his breakfast and grabbing his bag.

Itachi grabbed the box and lifted the lid.

"Everything to your liking?" his mother asked jokingly, well aware her son had no real preferences to the food he ate.

Itachi looked down at his sandwich and then back up at his mother.

"Kaa-san, if bread is rectangular, than why is sandwich meat round?"

Mikoto blinked slowly. Fugaku lowered the report papers he was reading. And… Sasuke gurgled.

"What?"

"Why is it round?"

"I… I don't really…. know," Mikoto stammered.

Itachi sighed and stood up, slipping the box into his bag.

"Well, I should be off. Bye, kaa-san, tou-san. Don't get in trouble, Otouto".

He walked out the room.

"You know, that really is a good question," Fugaku said into the silence.


	2. Croutons

Title: Croutons  
Disclaimer: Do you think it's mine?  
Summary: No, seriously, why?  
Warnings: None.  
Characters: Itachi and Kisame

* * *

Kisame watched Itachi. He was well aware the kid was a little mental, but really, this just took the cake. Seriously, he'd been staring a pack of croutons for about fifteen minutes.

Kisame coughed. And coughed again.

"Do you need a cough drop, Kisame?" Itachi asked without even taking his eyes off the croutons.

"No, no. I'm just fine."

They fell into silence for another five minutes. Finally, Kisame just had to know what was so interesting about a little bag of croutons.

"Is there something wrong with your croutons, Itachi? You do know they're supposed to go on your salad?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded and finally tore his eyes from the oh-so-intrigueing croutons.

"If croutons are just stale bread, they why do they come in an air-tight package?"

"Well, I guess there are some questions even geniuses can't answer."


	3. Eagles and Weasels

Title: Eagles and Weasels  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine.  
Summary: What animal would you be?  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Completely random.

* * *

"Hey, Itachi!"

"What is it, Deidara?"

"If you could be any animal, what would it be?"

"That's a dumb question."

"Just answer please."

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with our current situation."

"Keep on using your Sharingan and you won't be seeing anything. It doesn't relate to anything, but I want to know, so spit it out."

"Fine."

"Well, what is it?"

"Probably a weasel."

"Really? I'd be an eagle, so I could fly above the world and see everything."

"Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines."


	4. A Lack Of Film

Title: A Lack of Film  
Summary: Who's special ability is really the greatest?  
Characters: The Akatsuki (minus a couple)  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Does anyone know if the Akatsuki actually have a TV?

* * *

The Akatsuki were currently gathered around the couch in their headquarters. Deidara was sprawled on the floor, his head in Sasori's lap, who was resting his back against the couch. Kisame and Kakuzu were sitting on either end of the couch, Hidan hanging across the back. Itachi was fiddling with the TV, trying to make in work.

"So," Hidan began, "Who do you think has the best special ability here?"

"Probably either me or Sasori," Kakuzu said.

Hidan snorted and received a hit to the head from Kakuzu.

"Mine's pretty good, yeah," Deidara responded.

"Kakuzu and I are the only ones who can suck out other people's chakra, I think that's the best talent,"

"My Sharingan is better than all of yours," Itachi spoke.

Everyone fell silent for a moment, no one having anything to disagree with. Until, of course, Deidara burst out laughing.

"You, yeah?" he giggled.

"Yes, me, and I don't know how that's funny."

"Well, I'll admit, the illusions and crap are pretty cool and the red eyes are good for intimidation, but…"

"But what? What about the ability to memorize techniques the first time I see them?"

"Well, everyone has photographic memory. Some people just don't have film to go with it, yeah."


	5. The Point of War

Title: The Point of War  
Disclaimer: Not mine. And what Kakashi says in the end is a slightly modified quote by General George S. Patton.  
Characters: Itachi and Kakashi  
Summary: The real meaning behind the glory and valor of dying in combat.  
Warnings: Course language, possible offensive material

* * *

Itachi stared out the window in a state of numb shock. 

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on the thirteen year old's shoulder.

Kakashi sighed.

"I can't say it'll be okay., but I can say you get used to it. I don't know if that'll help at all, though," he said.

"Is it always like this in war?" Itachi asked.

"More or less. I'm proud of you, though. You're just a kid and yet, you've managed yourself like a fully-grown ANBU."

"And as we kill others, and maybe get killed ourselves, they don't expect people to have harsh feelings about serving the village?" the younger questioned.

"'Course they do. They expect us to die for our village, our country."

"Wouldn't it be better if we didn't?"

"Maybe. But, listen, Itachi, the point of war isn't to die for your village or country or cause or whatever. It's to make the other fucker die first for his."


End file.
